


True colors

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Rompimiento, song-fic, triste, vuelven juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True colors [MeroNia]Drabble basado en la cancion, true colors de cyndi lauper,</p>
            </blockquote>





	True colors

MERONIA

[Conocer a la más extraña persona en este planeta, nunca vi tus verdaderos colores, los extraño a todos… Como me irradiaste color, como tu hermosa presencia animo los más oscuros y sin sentido de mis días, como lograste cambiarme de adentro hacia afuera… El vacio que me dejaste cuando te fuiste.]  
[No logre ser el salvavidas que te mantuviera a flote en la inmensidad… Te fuiste aunque traté de detenerte, muchas veces te atraje a mis brazos y permaneciste entre ellos un tiempo, después volvías a intentar alejarte de todo, de todos, de mí…]  
[Y cuando creí que no volvería a verte, apareciste aun más colorido que nunca y fue ahí cuando pude ver tus verdaderos colores, todo lo que tu hermosa sonrisa quería decir, porque tú me hacías feliz. Tu simple presencia era suficiente para mí…]  
[Mihael, tú tienes esos brillantes colores que le faltan a mi personalidad, ese carácter impulsivo y caótico, que enamora a cualquier persona que se atraviesa en tu camino, como hiciste conmigo y supongo que muchos más.]

Nate, ¿Cómo has estado?- Me preguntó después de 5 años de no saber nada él uno del otro, venía del brazo con una chica rubia y de ojos azul pálido, los ojos se me humedecieron sin querer, claro que lo notó, pero aun así siguió sonriendo pero más forzado-  
‘No muy bien, ya sabes que sin ti no soy nada’- Quise responderle, pero no le dije nada de eso, me comporté como un cobarde pasivo por primera vez en la vida- Estoy bien, esperando a alguien- Mello me miró directamente a los ojos, buscando la mentira en ellos, claro que no estaba bien, pero si estaba esperando a un compañero de la universidad que compraba unos libros-  
Nate ya tengo lo necesario, ¿Nos vamos a tu casa?- Salió de la tienda Gevanni, uno de los pocos que no me atormentaba en la escuela, nunca habíamos hablado hasta que Mello se fue, claro que en un principio se acercó con propuestas románticas y aunque las había rechazado una y otra vez, él aun era muy cariñoso, así que pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros-  
Gevanni...- Dijo Mello con disgusto, ya que ellos se conocían de secundaria y nunca se llevaron bien- ¿Qué haces con Nate?- Dijo sin siquiera ocultar sus celos, la chica lo miró fijamente y en muchas medidas enfadada, después pasó sus ojos hacia mí, yo la miré con una de mis típicas miradas, supongo que la intimidé, ya que apartó los ojos rápidamente-  
Pues ese no es tu asunto, oxigenado- Fueron las únicas palabras que Mello necesitó para empezar a golpear a Gevanni, claro que él tampoco se dejó golpear así nomás—

[Ese día acabamos en comisaría, Mihael y Gevanni esposados, con los ojos morados y labios rotos, ahí en frente de todos, incluyendo a la chica que acompañaba a Mello; él besó mis labios y me pidió perdón y poder volver, sin dudar acepté…]

[Ya que, Mihael… Pude ver tus verdaderos colores]


End file.
